


Wizard's Chess

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Colin watches Ron play Wizard's Chess.





	Wizard's Chess

Ron sat in front of the window in the common room playing a game of Wizard's Chess against himself. Colin sat there rapturously watching him, intent on learning the game but failing miserably because Ron was just so captivating when he was deep in thought. And his voice was so commanding and manly as he called out the moves. And the way his fringe fell in his eyes as he gazed fixedly at the board.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"What is what?" Colin scrunched up his forehead.

"That 'skirk-chu-skirk-skirk-cree' sound." Ron commanded his queen to take out the black bishop, putting the black king in check.

"Oh, that. Nothing. Don't worry about it." Colin said, turning a fierce shade of red.

"How can I not worry about it? It's bloody annoying!" Ron said, without looking up.

Colin let out a long sigh, wiping his hand on his trouser leg.

"Finally! It stopped. I just wish I knew what it was."


End file.
